


Face all the Pain and Take it On

by sxd_n_mxgicxl



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Feral Child Fun Ghoul, Gen, Ghoul likes to YELL, Kinda, MCR, Past Child Abuse, Pre-SING, idk how to do the tags lmao, killjoys, more neglect really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxd_n_mxgicxl/pseuds/sxd_n_mxgicxl
Summary: “He growled.And he snarled, and he kicked, and he bit, and he screamed.He spit, and he clawed, and he was filled with rage. Always.But now he was silent.“





	Face all the Pain and Take it On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashCan_Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan_Inc/gifts).



> Heyyy,, I’m Ink. This is my first ever fic and I’m still figuring out how to write I guess?? I’m pretty proud of this, it being my first attempt. Hope you enjoy!! My Instagram is @_.invisible_ink_

He growled.

And he snarled, and he kicked, and he bit, and he screamed.  
He spit, and he clawed, and he was filled with rage. Always.

But now he was silent.

He could remember how it felt to be abandoned. He knew what it felt like to be discarded, tossed to the wolves, the sand, the scorching sun.

And it hurt. Like hell, did it hurt to know that at such a young age, before you could even tie your own damn sand covered boots, that nobody wanted you.

Alone, for years, he was left to the elements. Damn his parents, if he could even call them that. Yes, he managed as well as he could for a while, but soon he became even more sickly and scrawny than he was before, and he thought it was over, until that day. That day when they found him and saved him. The day that he kicked and he screamed and he growled, but also the day that he found a family.

And after a while, things fell into place. He could put aside his childhood as a forgotten, feral stray, as he was suddenly surrounded by bright smiles and hesitant but open arms. Of course, he had his moments. They all did. But they took care of each other.

And he was so happy that he was there to do it all for her. Just a baby when she was given to the four teenagers. She grew to be beautiful, and kind, and so optimistic. From the day that the four first held her, they knew that they would give their lives in a heartbeat to protect her.

And of course Ghoul might not have been her favorite. He might not have been Kobra, who taught her karate, and let her wear his shades, and brought her home little lizards to keep as pets. He might not have been Party, who loved to play dress-up, and paint, and sing with her. And he definitely wasn't Jet. He wasn't the cautious, loving, caring one who did her hair and gave her piggyback rides, and made sure she was fed. He was Fun Ghoul, and the least he could do was keep his motorbaby safe.

But no.  
No, no, no, he had to go and fuck it up, just like he always did. He had to turn his fucking back, he had to flip that stupid switch and go crazy on a Drac that came too close to Poison, and then she was gone.  
She was gone and it was all his-

Ghoul let out a frustrated sigh, gripping his head in his shaking hands as he slid down the concrete wall of some abandoned building a mile or two away for where the rest of his the gang was anxiously going over the plans for tomorrow.

He stood up and looked out towards the horizon. He thought about the young girl, alone and confused, stuck in the cold, emotionless fog of that machine they called a city. He clenched his hands into fists.

Was she locked up in a cold cell? Did she feel abandoned? Did she now know what it was like to be failed by the people meant to protect her? Did she know that this was all Ghoul's fault and now she hated him forever what a fucking failu-

"STOP"

The shout rang out over the empty highway. It took him a second to realize that it came from his own mouth. Tears streamed down his face and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Fuck all of this," he growled as he tilted his head back against the wall. He bit down hard on his knuckles, willing himself to calm down.  
He couldn't do this to himself anymore. He'd spent every single day since the girl was whisked away wishing that he hadn't turned his back and let her go. He had it drilled into his head that he had failed her, just like his parents had failed him so many years ago.

But he was going to save her.  
"We're going to save her," Ghoul whispered.  
He wiped his eyes and stilled his shaking hands. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow he would go and he would get his baby girl back and it would be just like when Jet saved him.

And he wouldn't be a failure anymore.


End file.
